ENCARNAÇÃO
by Miss Eyre
Summary: Uma encarnação anterior a dos exploradores do PLATEAU, através do amor, de injustiças e de intrigas, a relação entre os personagens será explicada...
1. Default Chapter

AUTOR: MISS EYRE

SINOPSE: Esta fic trata de uma encarnação anterior a dos nossos exploradores. Acredito que certas pessoas não aparecem em nossas vidas por acaso, que não as conhecemos naquele exato momento, mas sim que aquilo pode ser um reencontro, algo em vidas passadas ficou pendente ou somos muito apegados para nos separarmos, por isso nascemos na mesma família ou nos encontramos (ou reencontramos) pelos caminhos de nossas vidas. Aqui eu procurei mostrar como poderia ter sido uma vida anterior dos aventureiros que se conheceram por possuírem paixões, medos e/ou desejos em comum. Mas por que Marguerite? Por que Roxton, Challenger, Verônica ou Malone? Por que não outros? Eu tento mostrar uma ligação entre cada um deles, e explicar o porquê desse reencontro, um reencontro que resultou num maravilhoso grupo de pessoas tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão dependentes uns dos outros. Espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura!

PS1: Não é minha intenção pregar algum tipo de doutrina ou religião, é que como escritora, tento expor minhas idéias da melhor maneira possível e para isso tenho, às vezes, que mexer em assuntos delicados, para melhorar a qualidade da minha estória.

PS2: Procurei manter os nomes de nossos personagens, por que, afinal, eles continuam sendo os mesmos. E essa não é uma fic exclusivamente de Marguerite e Roxton, ou Malone e Verônica, falo de todos, um capítulo pode falar mais de um personagem, em outro fala de outro.... e assim por diante.

_JE_

"ENCARNAÇÃO"

Capítulo 1

O PRIMEIRO REENCONTRO

**LONDRES – segunda metade do século XVIII**

Seu vestido carmim era esplêndido. A cor era forte para uma moça de apenas 16 anos, mas Marguerite Krux fez questão de vestir aquele vestido que combinava com sua personalidade também forte, que não permitia que ninguém a fizesse mudar de idéia em relação a nada, nem mesmo Flora, a ama baixinha e rechonchuda que cuidou de Marguerite desde a morte de sua mãe, conseguia persuadi-la.

O nascimento da jovem Krux fora o acontecimento daquele ano. Seus pais tentavam ter um bebê há muitos anos mas tinham certa dificuldade, depois de muito tentar, finalmente conseguiram, e Anne deu à luz a um lindo bebê de olhos verdes.

A criança crescia rápido e era extremamente inteligente além de bela. Quando a jovem Marguerite tinha apenas 6 anos sua mãe morreu de uma grave moléstia, o pai, Benjamin Krux, ficou inconsolável, se não fosse pelo seu grande amigo de infância, Armand Temple, que estivera o tempo todo ao seu lado, dando-lhe força e dizendo-lhe que ainda lhe restava uma linda garotinha que necessitava de sua atenção e amor, ele teria sucumbido.

Armand fora uma pessoa maravilhosa nesta fase difícil da vida daquela pequena família, Benjamin não sabia como retribuir toda aquela preocupação e atenção que Armand deu a ele e à sua filhinha. Não adiantava oferecer-lhe uma recompensa em dinheiro, pois Armand era tão ou mais rico que Benjamin e nem todo o dinheiro do mundo poderia pagar tamanha prova de amizade.

"Papai..." a vozinha da pequena Marguerite tirou o pai de seus pensamentos.

"Olá querida, venha cá"

Marguerite correu para os braços do pai que a colocou em seu colo. Ele estava sentado na enorme poltrona da biblioteca, seu lugar preferido daquela imensa casa. Olhando para a filha, percebeu que ela era seu maior tesouro, e que quando morresse gostaria que este tesouro ficasse em boas mãos. Foi então que teve a grande idéia: nada seria mais justo do que dar seu maior tesouro a quem o merece, ou seja, para Armand, seu melhor amigo, que sempre o ajudou em tudo e estivera com ele em todos os momentos, bons e ruins, de sua vida. Pronto! Estava decidido, Marguerite se casaria com seu amigo Armand.

"Querida, papai já sabe quem será seu marido." Disse Benjamin para a filha em seu colo.

"Marido, papai?!" indagou Marguerite confusa.

"Sim, como eu era de sua mãe" explicou.

"Eu sei o que é um marido" riu Marguerite divertida com a inocência do pai. "Mas eu só tenho 7 anos e eu ainda não posso me casar."

"Não mesmo" riu Benjamin "Mas não será agora, mas sim daqui a alguns anos e sabe quem será o felizardo a se casar com minha princesa?"

"Quem?" Marguerite não estava muito animada com a idéia, ela não sabia exatamente o que era ser casada com alguém, mas sabia que teria que morar com esse "alguém" e morar com outra pessoa que não fosse seu pai e nem sua querida ama, não a agradava nem um pouco.

"Armand!" anunciou o pai.

"O tio Armand??!" Marguerite ficou surpresa.

"Sim. E de agora em diante você não pode mais chamá-lo de tio, tudo bem?"

A menina concordou, afinal, tudo que seu pai fazia ou dizia, para Marguerite, era lei e no dia seguinte Benjamin anunciou sua decisão a Armand. O homem, que era 25 anos mais velho que a menina, ficou surpreso com a idéia do amigo, mas não queria fazer desfeita e aceitou torcendo para que Benjamin algum dia percebesse que tudo aquilo era um erro, com tamanha diferença de idade, esse casamento não daria certo e além disso, Armand via Marguerite como sua própria filha.

Infelizmente Benjamin não mudou de idéia e Marguerite desde pequena estava acostumada com a idéia de ser a noiva de Armand Temple, e nunca se opôs à vontade do pai.

Na festa de seu aniversário de 16 anos, na qual usava seu lindo vestido carmim, que aconteceu uma semana antes de seu casamento, algo que Marguerite não esperava aconteceu....

Ela descia a escadaria forrada de vermelho sangue, que dava para o imenso salão de festas, que ficava no andar térreo de sua mansão, e viu uma centena de par de olhos voltar-se em sua direção, cada um mais admirado que o outro com tanta beleza numa só criatura. Seu corpo esguio, seus lindos cachos que iam quase até sua cintura, caídos pelas suas costas, presos por uma presilha com pequenos rubis, sua pele clara e seus lindos olhos verdes, encantavam qualquer pessoa, e não foi diferente com aquelas pessoas que a vieram prestigiar em seu aniversário.

Antes de descer os últimos degraus da escadaria, Marguerite avistou seu pai, que desviando da multidão boquiaberta, ficou ao pé da escada esperando seu "tesouro". Marguerite deu a mão ao pai, que a acompanhou até o meio do salão e pediu que os músicos parassem de tocar por alguns instantes.

"Peço um minuto da atenção de vocês, quero dizer umas palavras e prometo ser breve" disse Benjamin com voz forte e alta, para que todos do salão o ouvissem.

Todos fizeram silêncio para que seu anfitrião falasse e ele continuou quando percebeu que todo mundo prestava atenção nele.

"Bem..." começou ele sem baixar o tom de voz. "Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por terem vindo até aqui para prestigiar minha filha, ela e eu estamos felizes e encantados com a presença de vocês. E eu queria também dizer outra coisinha...." ele ficou nas pontas dos pés, parecia procurar algo ou alguém no meio da multidão, segundos depois, avistou quem queria:

"Armand! Venha até aqui, meu amigo!" chamou Benjamin.

As pessoas foram abrindo caminho para que Armand se aproximasse do casal que estava no meio do salão. Quando finalmente Armand chegou e cumprimentou Benjamin com aperto de mão e Marguerite com um delicado beijo no rosto, Benjamin continuou:

"Eu quero lembrar aqui, a todos vocês, que na próxima semana, minha filha e meu amigo aqui" disse ele dando tapinhas nas costas de Armand "Irão se casar, eu sei que vocês já sabem, pois mandei convite para todos, mas espero que não se esqueçam" disse rindo, ele e todos do salão, pois era impossível esquecer do casamento da herdeira Krux e do milionário Temple, seria o acontecimento da década, não por causa da incrível diferença de idade entre os dois, ela com 16 e ele com 41, pois naquela época era normal o casamento de homens bem mais velhos com meninas jovens, mas sim pelo motivo de as duas famílias mais tradicionais de Londres finalmente estarem se unindo formalmente.

Dizendo isso, ele pediu para que os músicos continuassem a tocar e a multidão se dispersou, uns foram dançar, outros se sentaram em suas cadeiras e ficaram admirando e reparando nos outros convidados, e outros ainda foram passear no lindo jardim da mansão Krux.

Marguerite, o pai e Armand, foram sentar-se na mesa reservada para eles. Armand puxou a cadeira para Marguerite e depois se sentou em sua frente enquanto Benjamin sentava na cabeceira da mesa. Os dois amigos começaram a conversar sobre política, o que interessava Marguerite, mas não na noite de sua festa de aniversário, então preferiu correr os olhos pelos convidados sem muito interesse, pois já estava cansada de ver a cara da maioria deles. Foi com muita surpresa que avistou do ouro lado do salão um rapaz que ela nunca havia visto, ele usava terno, como todos os outros convidados masculinos, mas nele o terno ficava ainda mais bonito, tinha um caimento que encantou Marguerite.

Ele olhava também para as outras pessoas da festa, sem muito interesse, ele parecia entediado. Marguerite ficou olhando para aquele belo rapaz, alto, de pele bronzeada, ombros largos, e uma elegância fora do comum, ela estava curiosa para saber mais sobre aquele rapaz que a cativou logo de cara.

"Papai..." sussurrou ela, para que Armand não percebesse, não que ele tivesse ciúmes, mas ela o respeitava muito, então na primeira pausa da conversa dos dois, ela aproveitou para questionar o pai. "Quem é aquele rapaz ali?" ela indicou o rapaz com um movimento discreto de cabeça.

"Qual?" procurou Benjamin na direção indicada pela filha.

"Aquele ali, encostado na parede"

"Ah!" parecia que Benjamin finalmente havia visto quem Marguerite indicava "Aquele com cara de rabugento?" perguntou.

"Sim" respondeu Marguerite não gostando muito do adjetivo que o pai usou.

"Não sei minha filha, deve ser parente de algum convidado ou então entrou sem ser convidado"

"Ele não tem jeito de penetra, papai"

"Ele é filho do Lord Roxton" respondeu Armand, deixando os dois surpresos, pois não esperavam que ele estivesse ouvindo a conversa. Marguerite ficou vermelha de vergonha quando Armand a olhou duramente. Ela baixou os olhos. "Por que o interesse, Margie?"

"Por nada, é que ele me parece entediado e eu não gosto de ver meus convidados assim."

"É só isso?" perguntou Armand desconfiado.

"Claro!" respondeu Marguerite cada vez mais reprimida com a atitude de Armand.

"Pode convidá-lo para dançar se quiser, querida." Disse Benjamin, que recebeu um olhar fuzilante do amigo.

Marguerite ergueu o olhar para Armand, que a encarava fortemente, percebendo que aquilo não agradava nem um pouco seu noivo, ela resolveu seguir o conselho do pai, ela tinha que mostrar desde já a Armand, que mesmo ele sendo seu noivo, e logo seu marido, ele não seria seu dono e independente da vontade dele, ela faria sempre o que ela acreditasse ser o certo.

"Já volto" anunciou Marguerite saindo da mesa.

"Que negócio é esse Benjamin?" perguntou Armand furioso, quando Marguerite não podia mais ouvi-lo.

"O que? Permitir que minha filha dance com seus convidados? Qual o problema?"

"Ela é minha noiva, e devia ter me pedido permissão" Armand estava furioso.

"Antes de ela ser sua noiva, ela é minha filha, e antes de vocês se casarem, ela deverá pedir permissão a mim, entendido?" Benjamin estava perdendo a paciência com o amigo

"Tudo bem." Respondeu Armand resignado. "Você tem razão, meu amigo, mas é que ela é tão jovem e bela, que eu me sinto em desvantagem" desabafou

"Não seja bobo" riu Benjamin. "Ela será sua e você apesar da idade, não está nada mal" os dois riram.

Antes de Marguerite chegar perto do Roxton, ele já havia percebido que ela o olhava de longe e que estava indo falar com ele, mas preferiu ignorar, apesar de ter apenas 19 anos, Roxton já era _expert_ em mulheres e percebeu que aquela em especial seria difícil de cair em sua lábia.

"Olá" cumprimentou Marguerite.

"_Meu Deus, que voz linda e que sorriso...._" pensou Roxton, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu e beijou a mão que a moça lhe ofereceu.

"Eu sou Marguerite Krux, a dona da festa e você, quem é?".

"John Roxton" respondeu simplesmente.

Marguerite vendo que o rapaz era de poucas palavras, talvez fosse tímido, tentou ser o mais simpática possível, pois ele era encantador e não fazia aquela cara de bobo que todos os homens faziam quando ela chegava perto deles, isso a deixou mais à vontade e mais segura e além disso ele era ainda mais bonito de perto, tinha olhos verdes, rosto maduro e suas mãos eram lindas e másculas.

"Eu sei que não é comum uma dama pedir isso a um cavalheiro, mas você quer dançar?" perguntou sorrindo.

"Não." Foi a resposta seca e rápida dele. Marguerite ficou sem graça mas não desistiu, ela não era de desistir fácil.

"Por quê?" perguntou.

"Porque não sei dançar, e não quero machucar seus pés" disse ele sério.

"Tudo bem, eu só vim ver porque que você estava não isolado, parecia não se divertir e eu não gosto de ver meus convidados assim" disse ela totalmente sem graça e irritada consigo mesma por ter perdido seu tempo indo falar com um grosseiro.

"Obrigada, mas estou me divertindo, ou estava, antes de você vir me tirar de meus pensamentos" disse ele bebendo um pouco do que havia no copo que segurava.

"Mil perdões, eu não queria incomodar" disse Marguerite fazendo uma reverência, tentando ser sarcástica mas fazendo um esforço imenso para não dar um tapa na cara daquele grosso. E voltou para sua mesa, a festa para ela havia ficado insuportavelmente chata.

Na mesa, seu pai e seu noivo conversavam tão animados, que nem perceberam seu retorno, foi melhor assim, pois não fariam perguntas sobre sua cara fechada.

Quando finalmente Marguerite estava mais calma e debatia o futuro do país com seu pai e Armand, Benjamin perguntou:

"Ei Margie, aquele não é o rapaz entediado?" perguntou rindo e apontando para um casal que no meio de uma grande roda dançava perfeitamente bem.

"Ele dança bem, os outros até pararam para vê-lo dançar com sua parceira" observou Armand.

Marguerite ficou furiosíssima, ele havia mentido porque não queria dançar com ela, isso era uma tremenda falta de educação. "_Imbecil... imagina se soubesse dançar!_" pensou Marguerite olhando o casal. De repente levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi em direção ao casal. Atravessou o salão e tocou no ombro da parceira de Roxton:

"Você pode dar a honra à anfitriã de dançar com o cavalheiro?" a moça surpresa com a interrupção feita pela dona da festa, largou seu parceiro e se perdeu no meio da multidão.

Marguerite colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Roxton e com a outra segurou a grande mão do rapaz, ele não parecia estar surpreso, pelo contrário, parecia que só estava esperando por aquele momento, ele segurou com firmeza a cintura fina da moça e começaram a dançar.

Os convidados, agora mais do que antes, olhavam admirados o casal que se exibia no meio da roda, agora maior, formada pelos convidados estupefatos. Eles dançavam no calor da melodia tocada pelos melhores músicos de Londres, parecia que ninguém os observava, um olhava bem dentro dos olhos do outro e durante aquela dança, para os dois, só quem existia no mundo era ambos, e eles nem ligavam para o que as pessoas pudessem estar pensando de tudo aquilo, e nem ligariam se a música ou o mundo acabasse naquele instante contanto que eles continuassem a dançar e dançar, cada vez mais freneticamente....

Mas a música acabou e embora os dois nem tivessem percebido, os aplausos das pessoas ao redor, fez eles saírem daquele transe que ambos haviam entrado juntos, como se estivessem sob o poder de algum encanto.

Marguerite ficou meio sem graça quando percebeu que todos olhavam admirados para ela e para seu companheiro de dança, mas ficou nervosa ao perceber que Armand a olhava não com admiração, mas com raiva, olhava para ela como se o tivesse traído, como se tivesse pecando, como se fosse uma moça suja, ele a olhava com nojo. Marguerite ficou revoltada..."_Quem ele pensa que é? Meu dono?_" até mesmo seu pai, que estava ao lado de Armand, ria e aplaudia sua performance. Já era a segunda ceninha que Armand fazia naquela noite, se ele agia assim antes de se casarem, imagina como ficaria depois do casamento? Marguerite que não era nenhuma santa e adorava provocar quem a provocava, pegou a mão de Roxton e disse:

"Vamos até o jardim? Eu estou com um pouco de falta de ar"

"Claro!" respondeu ele sendo levado pela mão por aquela moça encantadora.

CONTINUA....

.........._JE_..........


	2. LIVRE ARBÍTRIO

AUTOR: MISS EYRE

"ENCARNAÇÃO"

Agradecimentos: Kakau, Jessy, Cris, Claudia e Nirce, muito obrigada pelas reviews.

Capítulo 2

"LIVRE ARBÍTRIO"

No começo, quando Roxton percebeu que Marguerite o estava olhando e que parecia estar interessada nele, ele adorou a idéia de se divertir um pouco com aquela bela menina, que deveria ser chatinha e mimada, mas depois da atitude de Marguerite, pareceu que ela ganhou um novo fã, e talvez o maior de sua vida. Agora para Roxton era uma honra ficar perto de uma moça de feições tão doce e personalidade tão forte, o desafio seria maior e conseqüentemente melhor, agora que ele sabia um pouco do que a jovem Marguerite era capaz.

Eles atravessaram a multidão e foram para o jardim, que era separado da casa por uma varanda. Marguerite levou Roxton para um lugar bem escondido, no meio de árvores gigantes, onde seria difícil serem vistos. Não era a intenção de Marguerite fazer qualquer coisa considerada errada pelas pessoas da sociedade, ela só queria ficar um pouco em paz e também conhecer melhor aquele rapaz misterioso, e aquele lugar era perfeito.

"Pronto! Chegamos" disse Marguerite sentando-se num banco de pedras que ficava debaixo de uma árvore.

"Chegamos onde?" perguntou Roxton olhando em volta.

"No jardim. É um lugar lindo, não é?"

"Maravilhoso!" disse Roxton não se referindo ao jardim, mas sim a Marguerite. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou: "Por que você fez aquilo?"

"Aquilo o quê?" perguntou fingindo não saber do que ele falava.

"Chegar daquela forma e praticamente me obrigar a dançar com você."

"Me deu vontade" respondeu Marguerite com um leve erguer de ombros.

"Te deu vontade!? Simplesmente isso??" Roxton ficou surpreso com a audácia daquela jovem.

"Simplesmente isso. Por quê? Você não gostou? Não foi o que pareceu quando estávamos rodando na pista ao som da música." Provocou Marguerite.

"Não vou mentir, você me surpreendeu, mas eu meio que já esperava por uma atitude assim vinda de você"

"Como? Você nem me conhece, como poderia estar esperando algo assim?"

"Sei lá... intuição, eu acho." Respondeu Roxton rindo.

"Intuição..." repetiu Marguerite não acreditando muito naquela explicação. De repente Marguerite baixou os olhos e parecia lembrar de algo triste.

"Que houve? Alguma coisa que eu disse?" perguntou Roxton

"Não, é que me lembrei de uma coisa."

"Quer falar sobre isso? Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um bom ouvinte, e tudo que você me disser, ficará guardado a sete chaves"

Marguerite riu com o jeito que ele falou, por um momento parecia uma criança, assim como ela se sentia às vezes, uma criança que só sabia obedecer às ordens dos mais velhos.

"É que eu vou me casar semana que vem, você já deve saber, todo mundo sabe e meu pai reforçou hoje no começo da festa"

"Cheguei atrasado e não sabia" ele parecia um pouco decepcionado. "E eu estava na França, minha mãe é de lá."

"Então vou contar..." começou Marguerite puxando ele pela mão para que se sentasse ao seu lado no banco. "Meu casamento, como eu disse, será na semana que vem, vou me casar com o senhor Temple, um amigo de infância de meu pai, ele é bem mais velho que eu, mas não é isso que me perturba"

"O que é?" perguntou curioso e com um pouco de pena da garota que apesar de forte, tinha suas fraquezas.

"É que... eu acho que falta algo, eu gosto dele e sei que ele gosta muito de mim também, mas não sei... parece que falta.... não sei como definir, mas sei que nosso casamento não será completo sem isso" terminou Marguerite.

"Então por que vai se casar?"

"Meu pai quer assim" Marguerite estava à beira das lágrimas, mas era muito orgulhosa para chorar.

"Você não tem que fazer as vontades de seu pai ou desse senhor Temple, você tem que fazer o que você quiser, e se você não quer casar, não se case!" disse Roxton revoltado com a atitude de submissão da garota, talvez ela não fosse tudo aquilo que ele pensou que era no começo.

"Era o que eu queria fazer, mas agora é tarde, tudo já está arrumado para a festa, toda Londres espera por isso e eu não vou decepcionar meu pai, ele é tudo que eu tenho na vida" desabafou.

"Entendo" disse Roxton resignado. "E eu sei o que falta entre vocês"

"O que?" perguntou ansiosa

"É tão óbvio.... você não o ama, nem ao menos está apaixonada"

"É isso? Mas como eu vou saber se estou ou não apaixonada?"

"Quando você sentir suas pernas tremerem, suas mãos suarem, seu coração acelerar e um friozinho no estômago, quando você olhar para a pessoa e desejar beijá-la até o fim dos tempos, desejar que o mundo pare e que só você e ele existam..."

Roxton dizia isso olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Marguerite, que parecia hipnotizada pelo seu olhar, eles não perceberam, mas um imã que parecia ter entre ambos, fez com que seus lábios se aproximassem e se tocassem levemente. Roxton roçava sua boca máscula na boca delicada de Marguerite, deixando-a desejar cada vez mais uma coisa que nem ela mesma sabia definir. De repente ele enfiou os longos dedos entre os cachos dela e forçou seus lábios contra os dele até que se abrissem e se entregassem totalmente ao seu beijo. Ela sentia a língua dele dentro de sua boca e uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta de seu corpo, enquanto sua língua explorava a doce boca daquela garota, seus dedos acariciavam sua nuca.

Depois de alguns minutos seus lábios finalmente se separaram. Marguerite abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para Roxton, que estava agora, mais bonito do que antes.

"Eu nunca havia beijado ninguém e sempre achei que aconteceria no dia do meu casamento e com meu marido" disse Marguerite num sussurro.

"Me sinto lisonjeado de ter sido o primeiro, assim você nunca irá se esquecer de mim" riu Roxton totalmente arrependido de ter achado que havia se enganado com a moça, ela era bem mais do que ele imaginava, apesar de já ter beijado várias garotas, nunca havia sentido algo assim.

"Mesmo se o beijo não tivesse acontecido, eu não iria me esquecer de você. Você acha que é todo dia que uma garota se apaixona?" disse divertida e ao mesmo tempo séria.

"Você está apaixonada?" perguntou surpreso

"Estar apaixonada é sentir tudo aquilo que você disse há pouco?" ele abalançou a cabeça afirmando. "Então eu estou, quero te beijar pelo resto da minha vida e quero que todas as outras pessoas morram!"

"Mas você vai se casar" lembrou ele.

"Eu sei" respondeu voltando à realidade. Ela se levantou do banco, e começou a caminhar pelo jardim. "Vamos voltar para a festa" disse.

"Já? Mas..." começou ele levantando-se.

"Eu tenho que ir, foi bom mas é um erro, não tem sentido, mal nos conhecemos e eu vou me casar daqui a dias, vamos voltar para lá e esquecer do que aconteceu" disse ela dando-lhe as costas. Mas Roxton a segurou pelo braço fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Você quer mesmo esquecer?" perguntou firmemente.

"Sim!" a resposta foi curta e seca.

"Mas e esse papo de estar apaixonada?" ele estava confuso.

"Acho que foi coisa do momento, seu beijo é bom, apesar de não conhecer nenhum outro, eu sei que é, e agora acabou e temos que voltar a nossa realidade" ela foi firme.

"Você é como as outras... submissa, fácil de se manipular e conformada com o que os outros impõem a você, você é fraca como toda mulher, achei que tinha encontrado uma moça diferente mas me enganei, você é capaz até de abrir mão da sua felicidade para fazer a vontade de seu pai e para não ficar suja na sociedade, você é fútil como as outras e se preocupa com o que os outros pensam." Roxton estava revoltado com a atitude infantil de Marguerite.

"Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!" gritou Marguerite.

"Vou embora, nada aqui me interessa mais." Roxton deu as costas para Marguerite e saiu do jardim em sentido ao portão de saída da casa.

"Você não entende nada! Só saberá o que sinto quando tiver uma família e amá-la mais do que qualquer outra coisa!" gritou ela antes que ele sumisse totalmente, mas não tinha certeza se ele ouvira ou não.

Marguerite ainda ficou um tempo ali, sentada e pensando em tudo que, aquele rapaz que a tocou profundamente, disse. Ele tinha razão, ela tentava passar uma imagem forte e determinada, mas no fundo ela era praticamente o brinquedinho de seu pai e além disso, dava importância ao que as pessoas pensariam dela. Mas daquele momento em diante, Marguerite prometeu para si mesma que mudaria, que não seria mais a boboca fácil de ser manipulada, o que adiantava mandar nas suas roupas mas não mandar em seu próprio destino? Amava o pai, como havia dito, acima de tudo e de todos, mas estava decidida, mudaria e quando se encontrasse com Roxton de novo, mostraria para ele que ela não era tudo aquilo que ele disse.

A festa acabou. Marguerite se despediu de Armand, deu um beijo no pai e foi para seu quarto que ficava no segundo andar da mansão, na ala leste, num corredor largo e comprido. O quarto era dividido em três cômodos, o primeiro era uma pequena sala com duas poltronas, uma mesinha de centro, um lindo tapete persa, uma ampla janela, algumas molduras com desenhos simples e duas portas, uma de frente para a outra, a primeira, que ficava do lado esquerdo de quem entrava no aposento, dava para o dormitório que possuía uma enorme cama coberta por uma colcha azul marinho, numa das paredes tinha encostado um armário com varias portas e do lado oposto, uma janela idêntica a do cômodo anterior. A outra porta, dava para o banheiro com uma banheira de porcelana e toalhas brancas.

Marguerite, com a ajuda de Flora, sua ama e melhor amiga, despiu-se, escovou os cabelos e deitou-se na cama, fez tudo isso em silencio, Flora estranhou mas conhecia muito bem aquela menina tão amada por ela e sabia que era melhor não perguntar nada, pois se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, e ela sabia que tinha acontecido, Marguerite contaria quando quisesse e Flora sabia que ela sempre acabava contando.

Flora nunca errara nada em relação à Marguerite, ela conhecia aquela garota como a ela própria. Ela havia ido para aquela casa logo que os pais de Marguerite se casaram, viu todo o sofrimento deles por não conseguirem ter um bebê e também viu a alegria quando Marguerite nasceu, chorou a morte de Anne e prometeu em seu leito de morte, que cuidaria de sua filha, e cumpriu sua promessa, ela amava Marguerite como se fosse sua própria filha, talvez por nunca ter tido filhos ou família, ninguém sabia o motivo, só sabiam que ela era capaz de tudo para ver _sua_ Marguerite bem.

Dito e feito! No dia seguinte, depois de um solitário café da manhã, pois seu pai havia saído para resolver assuntos da festa de casamento, Marguerite chamou Flora para o escritório de seu pai e contou-lhe tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, desde o momento em que viu Roxton até o momento que ele se foi deixando-a sozinha no jardim, contou-lhe também do beijo e do que sentiu quando foi tocada por ele. Flora ouvia tudo calada e só quando Marguerite acabou sua narrativa foi que disse:

"Você o ama"

"Como??? O que deu em você?" Marguerite ficou abismada com o jeito que Flora falou, parecia que ela tinha certeza do que dizia.

"Eu sei, minha querida, eu vi certa vez que você conheceria um rapaz que mudaria sua vida, ele viria do nada e iria depressa, sem dar satisfações, mas ele não mudará as coisas agora, a mudança será feita a longo prazo e só depende de você." Flora as vezes era muito misteriosa e Marguerite sabia que ela tinha, de vez em quando, certas "visões", ela acertara muitas vezes o que iria acontecer na vida das pessoas.

"Então vou me casar com ele?" perguntou Marguerite assustada.

"Não. Você se casará com o senhor Temple." Disse certa.

"Não Flora, eu pensei bem e achei que tudo isso é loucura, eu não o amo." Anunciou Marguerite sua decisão, Flora não parecia nada surpresa com as palavras da garota.

"As coisas não são tão simples assim, minha pequena Marguerite, você se comprometeu, lembra-se? Você acha que é justo faltar-lhe com a palavra as vésperas do matrimônio? E que mulher você é, que toma uma decisão e depois desiste? Você não prometeu a si mesma que iria crescer e mudar? Comece por aí, seja responsável e cumpra seus compromissos." Flora falava calmamente, como sempre, com sua vozinha doce e meiga.

"Mas....não serei feliz casando-me com um homem que eu não amo" Agora Marguerite estava parecendo aquela garotinha que Flora conhecera, que quando aprontava inventava um monte de explicações para suas travessuras. Flora teve vontade de abraçá-la, deitá-la em seu colo, dizer-lhe que a protegeria de tudo e de todos e que ela seria feliz. Mas isso seria um erro, Marguerite precisava crescer.

"Você será feliz, meu bem. Ele é um homem bom e você aprenderá a amá-lo da sua maneira." Flora beijou sua testa e Marguerite parecia mais aliviada, ela acreditava nas palavras daquela boa senhora.

"Acho que você tem razão, Flora." Disse a menina aceitando sua sina.

CONTINUA.....

.........._JE_..........


	3. SEU PEDIDO FEITO COM FÉ É UMA ORDEM

AUTOR: MISS EYRE

"ENCARNAÇÃO"

Capítulo 3

"SEU PEDIDO FEITO COM FÉ É UMA ORDEM."

Marguerite estava linda em seu vestido de noiva branco com uma imensa calda e pequenos diamantes na gola e nas pontas das mangas, seu cabelo estava trançado com delicados fios de ouro e uma fina correntinha também de ouro, caía em volta do topo de sua cabeça e vinha até metade da testa, ela estava deslumbrante! Foi o que todos os convidados disseram quando ela entrou na igreja para a cerimônia religiosa que aconteceu um pouco antes da grande festa, onde havia centenas de convidados dos mais ilustres. Marguerite se divertiu muito, apesar da presença constante de Roxton em sua mente, ela tinha esperanças de que ele aparecesse, ela queria vê-lo mais uma vez, só por um instante, mas ele não apareceu.

Armand fora maravilhoso na noite de núpcias dos dois, ele era um homem carinhoso e paciente, Marguerite se sentiu à vontade com ele e percebeu que Flora tinha razão, ele era um bom homem e ela iria amá-lo a sua maneira.

Dois meses depois Marguerite descobriu que esperava seu primeiro filho, Armand torcia para que fosse um menino, era seu sonho ter um filho homem que levasse seu nome e seguisse seus paços. Durante todos os meses de gestação, Flora ficou ao lado de Marguerite cuidando dela e ajudando-a a preparar o enxoval.

"Vamos fazer roupinhas azuis, Flora, pois sei que será um menino, como Armand quer." Dizia Marguerite percebendo que Flora nunca respondia nada em relação ao sexo do bebê. Não queria pensar que não fosse um menino, Flora não podia acertar sempre, e ela tinha certeza que Flora achava que seria uma menina, mas não poderia ser, Armand ficaria muito decepcionado.

Meses depois Marguerite deu a luz a uma menininha frágil e delicada. Armand ficou nervoso e triste ao mesmo tempo, ele queria demais um menino, mas ficou mais calmo quando Benjamin disse que eles poderiam ter mais filhos e todos meninos.

Eles deram o nome de Elisabeth à menina, que crescia pouco apesar de comer bem. Marguerite tinha medo de que uma daquelas doenças contagiosas tomasse conta da cidade e levasse sua filha, que parecia tão frágil. Mas Flora a acalmou dizendo que apesar da aparência frágil, aquela menina era forte como a mãe.

Dois anos após o nascimento de Elisabeth, Marguerite descobriu que esperava seu segundo filho. Ela e Armand ficaram radiantes, desta vez tinha que ser um menino, um varão, como dizia Armand. A gravidez foi calma e desta vez Marguerite fez questão de fazer o enxoval todo azul e nem ligou para as caretas de Flora que dizia:

"Não deseje tanto uma coisa, minha filha, pois ela pode se realizar da pior maneira possível."

Marguerite não sabia o que ela queria dizer com isto e nem queria saber, estava tão feliz com a hipótese de dar um filho homem a seu marido, que as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor não a atingiam.

Marguerite realmente aprendera a amar Armand, ele era um homem extremamente carinhoso com ela e com a filha, amava-as demais e dava tudo o que ambas precisavam ou queriam, nesse ponto, Elisabeth puxara a Marguerite, já era caprichosa e vaidosa com apenas dois anos de idade, a mãe morria de orgulho e a menina era tudo para os pais e para o avô coruja.

O nascimento de outra menina fora uma tremenda decepção não só para Marguerite, mas também para seu pai e para Armand. Flora que já esperava por isso, consolou Marguerite dizendo-lhe que ela tinha apenas dezoito anos e ainda poderia tentar mais vezes ter um menino. Marguerite estava desolada, perguntava-se por que não podia realizar o desejo de seu marido, sua depressão pós-parto fora intensa e ela nem sequer amamentou a pequena Sophia, nome escolhido pelo avô.

Sophia, diferente de Elisabeth, era uma menina forte e quando tinha apenas dois anos tinha o tamanho da irmã de quatro. As meninas eram lindas, Elisabeth tinha os olhos verdes da mãe e os cabelos acobreados da avó materna; Sophia possuía olhos negros e cabelos castanhos, apesar de ter a pele clara do pai. Elas se adoravam e aonde uma ia a outra ia atrás, não se desgrudavam, brigavam e brincavam juntas e aprontavam com a pobre Flora.

Marguerite brincava com as meninas no jardim frontal da casa onde morava ela, sua família e seu pai, quando uma senhora de mais ou menos uns quarenta anos apareceu no portão e a chamou.

"Posso tomar um pouco de seu tempo, minha senhora?" perguntou para Marguerite.

"Claro! O que deseja?" Marguerite foi simpática com a mulher.

"É que eu estou procurando um emprego e gostaria de saber se vocês não têm um lugar na sua cozinha, eu cozinho muito bem." Disse a mulher ansiosa por ser aceita.

"Na verdade eu não sei, quem cuida disso é Flora, vou pedir para abrir-lhe o portão enquanto a chamo."

"Obrigada." Disse a mulher. Quando Marguerite virou as costas, ela olhou bem para aquelas lindas meninas brincando no jardim e disse para si mesma: "Meninas tão bonitas.... como as que sempre desejei ter, mas nunca pude, maldita seja a mulher que tem aquilo que eu sempre quis." A mulher tinha um ar diabólico ao dizer essas palavras.

O porteiro abriu o portão e logo Marguerite voltou com Flora, que quando viu o rosto pálido daquela visitante, sentiu uma pontada no peito e desmaiou.

"Socorro!" gritava Marguerite apavorada.

O porteiro ajudou Marguerite a carregar Flora para o quarto e esqueceu da mulher e de suas filhas que brincavam no jardim.

Marguerite pediu que o cocheiro fosse buscar o médico da família o mais rápido possível, neste meio tempo Flora recobrou a consciência, mas estava ofegante...

"Essa mu.... essa...." ela não conseguia falar.

"Não se esforce, Flora, o doutor já deve estar vindo, fique quietinha, está bem?" Marguerite a acalmava.

"Mas.... mas...." e Flora mais uma vez perdeu a consciência.

Quando o médico chegou já era tarde, Flora morrera de um ataque cardíaco. Foi muito triste para Marguerite, ela chorava descontroladamente, primeiro havia sido sua mãe e agora Flora... duas perdas terríveis. Depois de mais calma, foi que se lembrou das meninas que estavam até agora no jardim, correu para lá... "_Que mãe eu sou que esquece de suas filhas?_".

Chegando lá ficou surpresa ao vê-las brincando com a mulher que havia pedido um emprego, elas pareciam gostar dela, então, com a perda de Flora, que a ajudava a tomar conta das pequenas, Marguerite resolveu contratar a mulher não para cozinhar, mas sim para ajudá-la com as meninas. Ela se chamava Jessy Challenger e morava num pequeno povoado perto de Londres, era casada com George Challenger e não tinha filhos e seu maior sonho era ter filhinhas como as de Marguerite, mas como não podia ter, se contentaria em poder cuidar delas. Marguerite ficou encantada com Jessy, ela era muito paciente e carinhosa com as meninas.

Marguerite ficou amiga facilmente de Jessy, não eram só as crianças que gostavam dela, mas os adultos também, ela contou-lhe sobre a vontade que tinha desde a primeira gravidez, de ter um menino e das decepções que ela e Armand tiveram, disse também quão importante era para seu marido ter um filho homem. Neste instante Jessy teve uma grande e diabólica idéia, seu marido ficaria orgulhoso dela.

"Eu conheço um homem, Marguerite, um homem que pode resolver esse seu problema." Disse Jessy.

"Como?" perguntou esperançosa.

"De um jeito bem simples, preste atenção.... meu marido é curandeiro, o que as pessoas geralmente chamam de feiticeiro, ele pode realizar o desejo de qualquer pessoa contanto que o desejo não prejudique ninguém, ele não gosta muito de mexer no futuro das pessoas, mas como a senhora é minha patroa, ele a ajudará sem cobrar nada. A senhora nem irá precisar ir até lá, eu mesma pedirei para que ele prepare uma mistura que a ajudará a ter o que deseja, ou seja, um filho homem!" Marguerite estava boquiaberta.

"É contra as leis de Deus, esse é um ato pagão!" ela estava perplexa.

"A senhora é quem decide, pensei que quisesse mesmo um menino...." disse Jessy.

"E quero!" respondeu Marguerite firmemente.

"E então...?" Jessy queria saber logo se iria conseguir levar seu plano adiante.

"Tudo bem... eu aceito. Mas com uma condição!" Jessy esperou Marguerite continuar:

"Você não dirá nada a ninguém, ouviu? A ninguém! Nem mesmo a seu marido, não diga que é para sua patroa, diga que é para uma amiga."

"Está bem!" Jessy conseguira dar seu primeiro passo.

"Mas que idéia mulher!" gritava Challenger para sua mulher que acabara de contar-lhe o tinha em mente. "Que negócio é esse de feitiçaria? Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não entendo nada dessas coisas!"

"Eu sei, mas você não precisará fazer nada, ou melhor... você vai fazer uma coisa sim, quando ela estiver prestes a dar a luz, você vai arranjar para mim um bebê, um menino."

"O quê??? Pra que e como?" Challenger estava cada vez mais abismado com as idéias da mulher, ela estava ficando doente pela idéia de ter uma filha.

"Não sei como, mas arrume um! Tenho fé de que logo ela irá ficar grávida, eu ajudarei no parto e serei a única a ver o sexo do bebê, então se for um menino as coisas continuarão como estão, mas se for uma menina, eu troco os bebês e ficaremos todos felizes!" dizia toda sorridente. Challenger achava tudo aquilo uma loucura, mas amava demais sua Jessy e faria o que ela quisesse.

Quase um ano depois de estar tomando todos os dias a poção que Jessy trazia para ela, na verdade feita de hortelã e outras ervas cultivadas num jardim, Marguerite ficou grávida pela terceira vez. Desta vez ela tinha certeza que seria um garotinho, Armand também queria acreditar nisso, mas ele já havia se decepcionado duas vezes e ficava apreensivo em acreditar que desta vez seria diferente e ele finalmente realizaria seu maior sonho.

Quando Marguerite entrou em trabalho de parto, pediu a todos, a pedido de Jessy, que somente as duas ficassem no quarto. O parto, desta vez não fora fácil como os outros dois, Marguerite achava que era porque estava mais velha, tinha agora vinte e um anos, e sentia-se cansada. A dor era insuportável e parecia que não ia agüentar, Jessy, que estava ao seu lado, ajudava-a a fazer força, segurava sua mão com uma das mãos e com a outra ajudava a empurrar o bebê para baixo. Depois de horas de dor e sofrimento, Marguerite finalmente deu a luz, mas no momento em que ouviu o chorinho de seu bebê, fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente.

Jessy estava radiante...

"Meu bebê, meu bebê!" dizia sozinha segurando a menina, a mais nova filha de Marguerite.

Ela enrolou a menina num lençol branco e abriu a janela que dava para o jardim dos fundos, sorte dela que Marguerite preferiu que seu parto fosse no andar térreo, no quarto que era de Flora, ela dizia que Flora a ajudaria no parto, como fez nos outros. Jessy chamou Challenger, que estava já cansado de tanto esperar com aquele menino recém nascido nos braços.

"Pegue nossa filhinha, meu querido, e dê-me cá o novo filho da patroa." Uma Jessy sorridente fez a troca dos bebês, e Challenger levou sua nova filha para casa, seu nome já tinha sido escolhido por Jessy, ela se chamaria Verônica.

CONTINUA....

.........._JE_..........


	4. OUTROS REENCONTROS E UMA REALIZAÇÃO

AUTOR: MISS EYRE

"ENCARNAÇÃO"

Capítulo 4

"OUTROS REENCONTROS E UMA REALIZAÇÃO"

"Papai... papai..." gritava o jovem Eduard Malone Roxton, de apenas três anos de idade. Ele estava aprendendo a andar de cavalo, seu instrutor o segurava com força com uma das mãos, mas mesmo assim, Malone estava morrendo de medo e gritava pelo socorro do pai.

John dizia sempre para Malone ficar em casa com a mãe quando ele fosse montar, a montaria era uma das grandes paixões de Roxton, mas o menino insistia em seguir o pai em todos os lugares que ele ia, desta vez ele inventara de aprender a montar como seu pai. Há cinco meses estava tendo aulas, mas Roxton não via nenhuma melhora, Malone tinha medo, porém Roxton preferia dizer que era por ele ser muito jovem ainda, apesar de John ter montado pela primeira vez quando era mais jovem do que o filho era agora.

John Roxton casara-se aos vinte e dois anos, com uma moça que era filha de um dos melhores amigos de seu pai. John a conhecia desde que ela nasceu, dois anos depois dele, foram praticamente criados juntos e Roxton tinha uma grande feição por aquela menina loira e doce, chamada Lucy. Porém Lucy o tirava do sério, pois era extremamente ciumenta e não tinha paciência nenhuma com o filho do casal, talvez fosse por isso que o pequeno Malone era tão apegado ao pai, que o amava acima de tudo e de todos.

"Venha meu rapagão." Disse John tirando o filho de cima do cavalo. "Que tal voltarmos para casa para ver como a mamãe está e depois almoçar?" perguntou ao menino no seu colo.

"Claro papai!" ele iria para onde o pai fosse sem questionar ou reclamar, pois o importante era estar sempre ao lado de seu maior ídolo e fã.

"Vocês estão imundos!!!" disse Lucy fazendo careta para o marido e o filho. "Vão já tomar um banho, não quero vocês sujos assim na minha mesa." Os dois ouviram a ordem calados e subiram para os quartos, a ama de Malone já o esperava com o banho preparado, Roxton deu um beijo no filho e foi para seu quarto preparar seu banho.

Enquanto tomava o banho estirado numa imensa banheira de porcelana, Roxton refletia sobre sua vida. Ele tinha uma ótima influência social, tinha um pai lord, tinha um filho lindo e era muito bem casado, mas ele sentia que faltava alguma coisa, ele tinha tudo para ser feliz, mas só o era quando estava com o filho, só o dois, pois quando voltava para sua realidade, percebia que ele podia ter tudo, mas na verdade não tinha nada além do inocente amor daquela criança.

De repente lembrou-se de uma noite passada há quase cinco anos, uma noite mágica, onde conhecera uma fada encantadora, mas que foi obrigado a deixá-la, pois ela não era tão corajosa e audaciosa como ele, que se ela permitisse, a tomaria nos braços e fugiria para algum canto bem escondido do mundo, onde só viveriam os dois. Mas ela não lhe deu a chance de mostrar do que ele era capaz, ela o arrancou de sua vida antes mesmo de ele entrar pra valer. Mas isso era passado, agora ele estava casado com uma mulher que ele não amava, mas que respeitava muito, pois afinal, ela lhe dera a maior alegria de sua vida, que era seu filhinho. Embora soubesse que seria muito mais feliz se tivesse sua linda fada ao seu lado, e que ela fosse a mãe não só deste filho, mas de muitos outros.

"Ela já deve ter seus filhos com _aquele_ senhor Temple." Roxton pensou em voz alta. "Por que as coisas não foram diferentes? Por que ela teve que escolher casar-se com outro, quando na verdade ela queria a mim? Eu sei que ela não disse isso, mas podia-se ver em seus olhos, não desejava aquele senhor, ela me desejava.... e eu desejava tanto ela, por que eu não fui mais firme e a obriguei a fugir comigo? Por que mesmo depois de tantos anos eu ainda penso naquela garota que eu só vi uma vez na vida?" Roxton se perguntava isso durante todos aqueles anos, mas nunca encontrava respostas....

Nesse momento ouviu Lucy entrar no quarto e apressá-lo, pois o almoço já estava pronto.

Armand não se agüentava de tanta felicidade, ele chorava feito um bebê, finalmente tivera seu filho, um menino, como sempre desejara.

"Maurice... meu filho!" falava olhando orgulhoso para a criança nos braços de Marguerite que já havia se recuperado do parto e estava agora admirando seu lindo menininho, que já havia mamado muito e agora dormia.

"Finalmente temos agora aquele que perpetuará o nome da família Temple!" dizia Benjamin feliz com o nascimento do neto e a realização de Armand.

"Sim. Esse será meu sucessor, e quando morrer, cuidará de sua mãe e de suas irmãs."

"Nada disso! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem e sei cuidar também das minhas filhas, e quando você morrer, o que vai demorar a acontecer, minhas filhas já serão adultas e cuidarão de si mesmas." Disse Marguerite revoltada com o machismo do marido.

"Mas vocês precisarão de um homem!" argumentou Armand.

"Eu não preciso de ninguém, só de meus filhos, que eu quero que estejam sempre comigo, do resto eu cuido sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém." Marguerite estava ficando nervosa com aquela conversa, seu pai percebendo isso, resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Mas... e se novamente tivesse nascido uma menina?" quis saber.

"Eu morreria de desgosto, não que eu não ame minhas filhas... mas é que você sabe Ben, é o sonho de todo homem ter um filho também homem." Respondeu Armand.

"Eu nunca tive um filho homem e sou muito grato a Deus por ter me dado minha garotinha." Ele olhou para Marguerite que riu e mandou-lhe um beijo.

"Eu ficaria feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste por não ter sido capaz de realizar o sonho de meu marido." Disse Marguerite séria. "Mas Deus desta vez quis que fosse um rapazinho, e vamos amá-lo muito." Finalizou a conversa e beijou a testa de Maurice.

Logo que Marguerite acordou, Jessy recebeu seus agradecimentos e pediu para ir para casa mais cedo pois estava muito cansada, Marguerite permitiu e ela foi praticamente correndo embora daquela casa para nunca mais voltar.

"George, George..." gritava Jessy entrando em sua pequena casa, de apenas três cômodos, diferente daquela de onde fizera o parto de sua própria filha, pois ela dera o que a patroa queria, um filho homem, e por direito a menina tornava-se sua.

"Não grite tanto Jessy." Repreendeu Challenger "A menina está dormindo."

Após ter ajudado Jessy com a troca dos bebês, Challenger voltou o mais rápido possível para sua casa, terminou de limpar a menina, pois na pressa Jessy não o fez direito, enrolou-a em um dos xales que Jessy tricotou para o enxoval da tão esperada filha e colocou-a no cestinho de palha forrado, que ficava ao lado de sua cama e de Jessy.

Challenger não achava certo toda aquela situação, era injusto tirar um bebê tão pequeno do colo da mãe; o menino, que agora era filho de gente rica e importante, foi encontrado numa daquelas casas que cuidavam de crianças abandonadas, e as freiras que tomavam conta desta casa, estavam tão ocupadas cuidando das crianças que nem fizeram muita cerimônia em entregar o bebê para Challenger, que elas conheciam muito bem, pelo fato de ele ir sempre até lá para levar alguma coisa que alegrasse as crianças mais velhas ou simplesmente ajudar as moças a cuidar das mais novas. Challenger adorava crianças, e por ir sempre colaborar com as freiras, ele já tinha certa prática com crianças tão pequenas como aquela.

"Ela é tão lindinha... nossa Verônica." Disse Jessy olhando para a pequena que dormia profundamente, sem ter a mínima consciência do que acabara de acontecer em sua vida.

"Verônica, venha, o jantar já está pronto!" gritava Jessy para a menina que desceu rapidamente da árvore do jardim. Verônica adorava subir em árvores, e nunca caía de nenhuma delas, sorte sua que seu quintal e toda a vizinhança era bem provida de árvores.

"Cadê o papai, mãe?" perguntou a menina de oito anos, que usava um vestido branco de algodão impecavelmente limpo, Jessy ficava impressionada em ver a filha sempre tão limpa, apesar de adorar brincar de ser "macaquinha", que era como todos os seus amiguinhos a chamavam, Verônica estava sempre limpinha, pois tinha um grande cuidado com suas roupas.

"No seu quarto." Respondeu a mãe colocando os pratos na mesa.

Verônica correu para seu quarto que já era pequeno e agora era menor ainda, pois Challenger o dividira em dois e usava uma das metades como "laboratório", onde vivia fazendo experiências. Ele não tinha muito estudo, mas adorava ler e certa vez conhecera um velho cientista que lhe deixou uns bons livros como herança, desde então, Challenger se empenhara em fazer de tudo, seguindo o livro ou sua própria mente brilhante.

"O que está fazendo papai?" perguntou Verônica ajoelhada num banquinho ao lado da cadeira do pai.

"É uma outra invenção, minha querida, mas é secreta e não posso te contar." Respondeu vendo a decepção no rostinho emoldurado pelos cachos louros da filha.

"Mas nem pra mim, papai? O senhor disse que nunca me esconderia nada e me ensinaria tudo que o senhor sabe, para que eu continuasse as experiências que começasse e te ajudasse quando precisasse." Disse fazendo biquinho.

"Eu sei, minha princesa, mas esta é realmente uma coisa que não pode ser dividida com ninguém enquanto ela não estiver totalmente pronta para ser vista, e eu não posso revelar nem mesmo para minha lindinha." Respondeu dando um beijo carinhoso no rostinho rosado da filha.

"Mas..." começou Verônica, Challenger sabia que ela não desistiria fácil e deu graças por Jessy tê-los interrompidos.

"Vamos jantar!" ela já estava perdendo a paciência, e os dois como duas crianças que levaram bronca, levantaram-se, lavaram as mãos na pia da cozinha e sentaram-se a mesa para jantar, mas não antes de Jessy fazer orações para agradecer o alimento daquele dia, Challenger achava que isso não era necessário, mas respeitava a crença da mulher.

CONTINUA...

.........._JE_..........


	5. O AMOR NÃO TEM IDADE

Pessoal mil desculpas pela demora, por motivos pessoais tive que dar um tempinho, mas agora voltei...espero que tenha compensado a espera.

AUTOR: MISS EYRE

"ENCARNAÇÃO"

Capítulo 5

"O AMOR NÃO TEM IDADE"

"Que legal papai, é a primeira vez que eu vou pra Londres, mal posso esperar!" Malone estava empolgado com a viagem, conhecia quase toda a Europa, já tinha estado até na Inglaterra, porém não em Londres, nem ele nem a mãe entendiam porque John nunca quis levá-los para aquela cidade, mas depois de muita insistência Lucy conseguira convencê-lo, pois queria muito visitar umas amigas dos tempos do colégio.

"Não fique pulando como um bobo Eduard, parece até um filho de camponeses, quem ver você assim empolgado vai pensar que nunca saiu de Paris..." Malone olhou para o pai, que fez uma careta remedando a mulher, ele já estava acostumado com suas frescuras. "Eu vi isso John..." disse referindo-se a careta. "É por isso que esse menino não me respeita."

"Não é que ele não te respeita Lucy, é que você pega muito no pé dele, e isso irrita qualquer pessoa. Pare de chamá-lo de bobo, de ignorante, isso o deixa magoado e reprimido." Eles mais uma vez começavam uma discussão, era uma atrás da outra, Malone não agüentava mais.

"Eu não ligo papai, não tem importância..." disse Malone para que os dois parassem logo a discussão. Mas seu rosto mostrava para quem quisesse ver, que ele se importava sim. Mas sua mãe era a única que não queria ver.

"Vamos acabar logo com essa lengalenga senão vamos perder o trem." Disse Lucy apressando os dois. Cada um levou uma pequena mala, as outras estavam sendo carregadas por mais dois criados que os levariam até a estação.

Malone sentou-se ao lado do pai, não conseguia conter sua alegria, aos 10 anos era um menino delicado, frágil, mas muito alegre. Sua mãe só conseguia ver sua fragilidade, e como sempre dizia que o menino era assim, que parecia uma menininha mimada, por culpa do John, que o mimava demais e o tratava como uma mocinha. Quando Malone ouvia esses comentários da mãe fingia indiferença, mas na primeira oportunidade que tinha de ficar sozinho, na maioria das vezes em seu quarto, no escuro, antes de dormir, ele chorava e se perguntava por que a mãe o tratava assim, e imaginava se a culpa não seria dele mesmo, pois se achava diferente dos outros meninos de sua idade, que só pensavam em brincar de formas violentas, uns batendo nos outros, e ele sempre preferindo ler ou praticar jogos de azar ou estratégias com o pai.

Mas naquele momento ele não pensava em nada disse, estava muito feliz por estar ali indo para uma cidade nova, ao lado de seu pai, e nem se importava com o que a mãe dizia, como por exemplo mandá-lo ficar sentado o tempo todo, pois parecia um selvagenzinho que nunca saía de casa.

Ao chegarem na casa que lhes fora emprestada pelos pais de Lucy, os criados, que já haviam sido avisados, levaram as malas para os devidos quartos. Lucy tomou um banho enquanto pai e filho exploravam o imenso quintal cheio de árvores e plantas que estavam lindas naquele verão. Depois do jantar Roxton colocou o filho na cama e deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Foi para sua imensa cama, que não era dividia com a esposa, assim como era em sua casa em Paris. Há tempos ela pediu para ter um quarto só para ela, dizia que detestava ter que dividir a cama com alguém, no começo Roxton achou estranho, depois achou que ela não poderia ter feito coisa melhor.

Roxton deitou em seu travesseiro alto, estava cansado da viagem, mas estava também bastante empolgado, a última vez que estivera em Londres fora no aniversário de 16 anos da Marguerite. "_Como será que ela está, será que continua linda? Deve estar ainda mais linda agora que se tornou uma mulher adulta_." Pensou Roxton ansioso por vê-la, mas com um pouquinho de apreensão, talvez ela estivesse feliz e amando seu marido, diferente dele, que não sentia mais nada por Lucy, nem mesmo atração. Ela o procurava pouco no meio das muitas noites que dormiram separados, chegou a pensar que ela tivesse outro, mas achava improvável, mas era melhor não manterem contatos físicos, não queria ter ouro filho com ela, não com ela. E para se aliviar, muitas vezes Roxton procurava as moças de um cabaré que ficava no interior obscuro de Paris.

Em meio aos suas pensamentos, Roxton adormeceu e como acontecia há anos, noite após noite, sonhou com Marguerite. Neste sonho ela usava um vestido, branco e comprido, que lhe vinha até os pés descalços, que corriam por um gramado farto, parecia um grande jardim, em alguns lugares podia-se ver árvores altas, com frutas suculentas, em outros montes de flores, de vários tipos reunidas como se estivessem assistindo a um espetáculo, esse espetáculo era Marguerite, e correndo aqui e ali, perecia estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo e se movimentava tão rápido que Roxton quase não conseguia acompanhá-la, ela colhia flores, estava sorrindo, Roxton deitado na grama fofa só observava, assim como as flores. Ela veio em sua direção e colocou as flores em seu colo, depois foi pegando uma por uma e colocando em seus cabelo, entre seus cachos, ela estava cada vez mais linda, depois deitou-se e abriu a parte superior do vestido que agora parecia-se mais com uma camisola fina e transparente, Roxton podia ver seus seios, sua barriga, as curvas de suas pernas, ela mostrou totalmente a ele seu colo liso, rosado e macio, chamando seus lábios para beijá-los. Ele atendeu ao pedido, começou a beijar delicadamente o pescoço, depois foi descendo mais, Marguerite sorria e estremecia um pouco com o toque delicado...

"Papai... papai..." gritava Malone ao seu lado. "A mamão está chamando para tomarmos o café da manhã e depois vamos passear, anda, acorda logo!" Malone sacudia Roxton, que ainda sentia o gosto da pele de Marguerite em sua boca.

"Já vou, filhão. Vou só me lavar e já desço." Respondeu Roxton beijando a testa do filho.

Roxton e Malone sentiram-se deslocados na casa de "uma amiga do colégio" de Lucy, não havia crianças nem outros moradores, além da "amiga", um pastor alemão e uma velha que fumava um cachimbo, sentada numa cadeira de balanço luxuosa.

A conversa das "amigas" estava animada, mas pai e filho estavam entediados, então Roxton disse que para deixá-las mais a vontade iria dar uma volta pela cidade, elas quase nem viram os dois saírem de tão empolgante que estava a conversa.

Como a casa da "amiga" estava situada numa parte não muito privilegiada de Londres, havia um pequeno subúrbio ali perto e foi para lá que pai e filho foram. As ruas eram estreitas e as casas pequenas, havia crianças brincando de bola umas com as outras, coisa que Malone nunca vira, elas sorriam e subiam em árvores, caiam e choravam, tudo aquilo era lindo para o menino que tinha um quintal enorme só para ele, mas não tinha com quem brincar e nem podia correr ou subir nas coisas para não cair ou se sujar.

Olhando para tudo e para todos que estavam ao seu redor, Malone que era um pouco desastrado não viu uma pedra que estava em seu caminho, tropeçou nela e caiu de joelhos. Um senhor que estava sentado numa grande cadeira em frente a uma cada pequena, viu e junto com Roxton ajudou o menino a levantar.

"Minha mãe vai brigar comigo." Foi a primeira coisa que Malone pensou ao ver o sangue escorrendo de seu joelho.

"Vamos lá em casa, eu cuido disso, tenho um remédio ótimo para cicatrização, eu mesmo que fiz, pois minha filha vive se machucando nessas árvores." Disse o simpático senhor.

"Não precisa se preocupar senhor..." Roxton esperou que ele dissesse seu nome.

"Challenger, senhor Challenger." Disse estendendo a mão.

"John Roxton, e esse é meu filho Edward Malone." Respondeu Roxton apertando a mão do senhor de cabelos grisalhos e barba mal feita.

Os três entraram na simples casa, Malone reparou em tudo, em cada canto do casebre, até que seus olhos se desviaram para uma coisa, uma coisinha linda e loirinha que estava sentada no tronco de uma árvore no que parecia ser o quintal dos fundos, ela lia um livro que estava apoiado em seus joelhos.

Challenger seguiu o olhar do menino que já recebia o medicamento no ferimento e nem percebia. "É minha filha." Disse. "Verônica, venha conhecer os Roxton." Gritou o pai. A menina de um pulo desceu da árvore e correu para dentro da casa.

"Esse é o senhor Roxton, e esse é o Edward." Apresentou Challenger.

"Pode me... me... chamar de Malone." Gaguejou

"Oi Malone, oi senhor Roxton." Cumprimentou a menina com um lindo sorriso.

"Como vai Verônica?" disse Roxton, percebendo que o filho apreciava a menina, e ela também parecia gostar dele e o melhor, pareciam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade.

"Estou bem." Respondeu. "Dó muito?" perguntou para Malone.

"Não, já parou de doer."

"Meu pai faz um monte de remédio, Sr Roxton, e ele faz outras coisas também, ele é inventor, por que não mostra para o sr Roxton suas invenções, papai?" Ela adorava exibir o pai genial que tinha.

"Aposto que o sr Roxton tem mais o que fazer, minha querida." Disse sem graça.

"Não, eu adoraria ver suas invenções."

Os dois foram até o "laboratório" de Challenger, enquanto Verônica levava Malone para subir na árvore que ela estava sentada.

"Cuidado para não se machucar." Alertou a menina.

"Eu não me machuco sempre, foi um acidente." Explicou Malone, para que a menina não ficasse com má impressão sobre ele.

"Eu gostei de você, sabia?" disse a menina olhando bem dentro dos olhos tímidos de Malone, que abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

"Eu também gostei muito de você." Disse.

"Então você quer se casar comigo?" ela estava eufórica.

"Casar?" Malone assustou-se.

"É, se você quiser eu faço uma aliança, mas você nunca mais vai poder tirar, e você tem que ser fiel a mim, e quando a gente crescer nos casamos de verdade, o que você acha?"

"Eu... eu... eu não sei bem..." ele estava confuso.

"Não sabe ou não quer?" Verônica estava começando a ficar nervosa.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito!" disse Malone feliz.

Verônica pegou dois pedaços de uma folha, enrolou-os e deu um nó, o que os deixou parecidos com anéis e colocou um em seu dedo e outro no dedo de seu "noivo".

"Pronto! Agora somos noivos, e vamos selar isso com um beijo"

"Um beijo!" ele parecia assustado.

"É! Assim ó..." ela fechou os olhos e encostou os lábios nos lábios do menino, foi rápido, mas foi o suficiente para acelerar o coração do jovem Malone.

"Filhão... vamos já está na hora." Gritava Roxton, que não viu nada.

Os dois desceram da árvore, Malone foi até seu pai, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua "noiva" ergueu a mão tímida e deu um adeus para aquela que ele amaria enquanto vivesse e mesmo até depois...

CONTINUA...

..._JE_...


End file.
